2018/July
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of July 2018. July 1 East Hampton Main Beach, NY 7-1-18 At the beach in The Hamptons 001.jpg 7-1-18 At the beach in The Hamptons 002.jpg 7-1-18 At the beach in The Hamptons 003.jpg 7-1-18 At the beach in The Hamptons 004.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a bikini by Kore, earrings by Jennifer Fisher and sneakers by Converse. July 8 Out in New York City, NY 7-8-18 Out in NYC 001.jpg 7-8-18 Out in NYC 002.jpg July 10 Leaving a boutique in SoHo, NYC 7-10-18 Leaving a boutique in SoHo 001.jpg 7-10-18 Leaving a boutique in SoHo 002.jpg 7-10-18 Leaving a boutique in SoHo 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Wolford, a jacket by Petersyn, an earring by Jenna Michelle, sunglasses by Karen Walker, pumps by Prada and a bag by Gabriela Hearst. July 11 Instagram Leaving her apartment in NYC 7-11-18 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 7-11-18 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears an outfit by Sonia Rykiel, heels by Giuseppe Zanotti, sunglasses by Moschino, a hat by Eric Javits and a bag by Gabriela Hearst. Arriving at Milk Studios in NYC 7-11-18 Arriving at a photo studio in NYC 001.jpg 7-11-18 Arriving at a photo studio in NYC 002.jpg 7-11-18 Arriving at a photo studio in NYC 003.jpg At Milk Studios in NYC Gaga did a photoshoot with Inez & Vinoodh and styled by Nicola Formichetti at Milk Studios in New York City. 7-11-18 Inez and Vinoodh 002.jpg 7-11-18 Inez and Vinoodh 004.jpg 7-11-18 Inez and Vinoodh 003.jpg 7-11-18 Inez and Vinoodh 005.jpg 7-11-18 Instagram 001.jpg|BTS 7-11-18 Instagram 002.jpg 7-11-18 Instagram 003.jpg 7-11-18 At Milk Studios 001.jpg Leaving Milk Studios in NYC 7-11-18 Leaving Milk Studios in NYC 001.jpg 7-11-18 Leaving Milk Studios in NYC 002.jpg 7-11-18 Leaving Milk Studios in NYC 003.jpg July 12 Twitter :"NYC Baby @bobby_campbell @formichetti" : 7-12-18 Twitter 001.jpg 7-12-18 Twitter 002.jpg 7-12-18 Twitter 003.jpg Out in New York City, NY 7-12-18 Out in NYC 001.jpg 7-12-18 Out in NYC 002.jpg 7-12-18 Out in NYC 003.jpg July 13 Instagram Twitter :"At my dad’s new restaurant #ArtBird at Grand Central Station in NYC baby. Just in case @JoanneTrattoria is all booked up. This is the spot for some family food ❤️" : 7-13-18 Instagram 001.jpg 7-13-18 Instagram 002.jpg 7-13-18 Instagram 003.jpg 7-13-18 Instagram 004.jpg :"❤️@artbirdnyc if you like fried chicken and my family, it’s the place to be!" Leaving her apartment in NYC 7-13-18 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg 7-13-18 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg 7-13-18 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg At Art Bird & Whiskey Bar in NYC 7-13-18 At Art Bird & Whiskey Bar in NYC 001.jpg 7-13-18 At Art Bird & Whiskey Bar in NYC 002.jpg 7-13-18 At Art Bird & Whiskey Bar in NYC 003.jpg 7-13-18 At Art Bird & Whiskey Bar in NYC 004.jpg July 14 Arriving and leaving Vintage Grocers store in Malibu, CA 7-14-18 Arriving at Vintage Grocers store in Malibu 001.jpg 7-14-18 Leaving Vintage Grocers store in Malibu 001.jpg 7-14-18 Leaving Vintage Grocers store in Malibu 002.jpg 7-14-18 Leaving Vintage Grocers store in Malibu 003.jpg July 15 Recording Studio in LA Mark Nilan Jr. posted a picture of Gaga at recording studio with recording engineer Benjamin Rice and trumpet player Gary Grant. 7-15-18 Recording Studio 001.jpg 7-15-18 Recording Studio 002.jpg July 17 A Star is Born cast interview in LA 7-17-18 ASIB cast interview 001.jpg 7-17-18 ASIB cast interview 002.jpg 7-17-18 ASIB cast interview 003.jpg July 22 Instagram Story 7-22-18 Instagram Story 001.jpg July 24 Twitter :"We should all wrap our arms of love around Demi Lovato. I am so happy you’re alive. Thank God. If I know my monsters as well as I believe I do, we all wish you self-compassion and inner peace. And may you receive the love so many have for you. #ImConfidentInDemi Demi, I love you." July 25 Lobster Eye Photoshoot in Malibu, CA Gaga did a photoshoot with Ruth Hogben and Andrea Gelardin, Styled by Nicola Formichetti and Tom Eerebout at the beach in Malibu, California. 7-25-18 Lobster Eye 001.jpg 7-25-18 Lobster Eye 002.jpg 7-25-18 Lobster Eye 006.jpg 7-25-18 On the Set of Photoshoot 001.jpg|BTS 7-25-18 On the Set of Photoshoot 002.jpg 7-25-18 On the Set of Photoshoot 003.jpg 7-25-18 On the Set of Photoshoot 004.jpg 7-25-18 On the Set of Photoshoot 005.jpg 7-25-18 On the Set of Photoshoot 006.jpg 7-25-18 On the Set of Photoshoot 007.jpg 7-25-18 On the Set of Photoshoot 008.jpg Timeline Category:2018 Category:2018 fashion